Skylar Lee/Flicker
About Skylar is a 14-year old created by Angelcrest52 (Angie/Melon).She holds the Asian Water Dragon Miraculous. Her kwami is Cuuvier. Appearance Normal Appearance Short black curly hair with streaks of green in it. Her skin is a tan. Atop her head rests a pair of sunglasses with a golden frame and a reflective lens. She looks asian, but no one really knows her heritage and they're too afraid to ask. She's often seen with either a hoodie or a crop top jacket, but it varies. her choice of outfits are sometimes dresses that flare with leggings or an oversized t-shirt. Hero Appearance a green jumpsuit with slight yellow stripes. her mask is green, the same shade as her outfit. Miraculous Appearance a metal bracelet with a desaturated lizard on it. With the kwami it turns into a more colorful lizard. Personality Normal Personality She's got an overwhelming air of confidence and superiority. Skylar tends to find everyone boring and unimpressive. She'll stare at you, scoff and turn away. Whatever you throw at her, she can throw it back, but modified so it is all too personal. Her intellect is slightly above average, and her people skills are incredible. She respects teachers, but finds school a bore. Hero Personality Basically the same as her normal personality, with the "unimpressed" attitude, except now she's more willing to speak her mind, which are usually sarcastic quips. Special Power Last Resort: If she is in serious trouble, she can use this to jump off tall buildings and land with no injuries. If there is a body of water she can jump into, she can hold her breath for a little over 15 minutes to hide. Strengths Mental Strengths She's smart and level headed. She has quite an eye for fashion, and is constantly thinking of new outfits to design. Physical Strengths She's like of average strength. At least she can reach her toes. Emotional Strengths you literally cannot hurt her emotionally. Don't even try Weaknesses Mental Weaknesses She comes off as uncaring and rude Physical Weaknesses She's lazy and hates hard work. She doesn't like doing things for a long time. Emotional Weaknesses Has past trauma that is sealed very deep. Ugh.jpg|Skylar in her normal outfit Ugh lens.jpg|Skylar with sunglasses Who.jpg|Skylar with her outfit action_scene_action_scene.jpg| Skylar (Drawn by Clear wow) Backstory Warning: this is really dark and brutal so do not read if you don't want to think about it. To read the full story, go here. Skylar's mother was named Ellie Long, and her father Ben Lee. Ben was a very bad father who wanted to abort Skylar, which evidently did not happen. When Skylar was born, Ben began to fight with Ellie and his anger issues eventually led to her killing Ellie. He ran away with Skylar (it is unknown why he did not leave her behind, but it is implied he took her for his own selfish reasons. Skylar most likely has trust issues because of her father, who lied to her and made her feel like what he did was okay. She also doesn't have an inherent sense of right or wrong, because her father was not teaching her the morals she was supposed to know. While she will never admit it, Skylar's father raped her when she was 10. It was a traumatic experience that she has suppressed so deep she can hardly recollect it, unless she has a panic attack and the memory comes back in full force. She ran away later and ended up in the foster care system. The first foster parent she had was an old man, whose name she does not remember due to her running away the first day after she met him. The second parent she had was a white mother of one by the name of Jane, who fostered Skylar to be showered with attention and praise (as well as use the foster money to buy things for her other child, a boy. Skylar had no more foster parents after that. The survival skills she learned on the street was mainly sewing, learning to lie, as well as shoplifting and the like. She did steal books from schools in Forumsville, which was her education growing up. She learned that churches sometimes let homeless people stay in the church, which is how she sustained life sometimes, but mostly she was on the streets. Collectively, all the people who raised her caused her to have self-doubt issues, as well as a desire to be respected and in control. This severely affected her character as she grew up. Around the age of 13, Skylar found an abandoned building. The water and electricity worked slightly, and she chose a half-decent room to be her home. This is where she currently resides. It is unknown how Skylar was able to enter school, though it was most likely through lying, a lot of excuses, and guilt. There is going to be a plot twist soon. Keep your eyes peeled. Trivia * Skylar is a Cancer. * Skylar is gay. * She has various aunts and uncles she's aware of, but has never met. They have never met her either, so it is possible she has met an aunt/uncle but did not know. * She makes very bad jokes to cope * Skylar has scars all over her body, but she uses makeup to cover it. Category:Miraculous Holder Category:Female